


[VID] come down now

by damselfly



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damselfly/pseuds/damselfly
Summary: You will heal and you'll rise above.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[VID] come down now

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Achilles Come Down" by Gang of Youths (heavily edited for length; check out the gorgeous full version)
> 
> **Warnings** for graphic suicidal ideation and attempts, having to talk down someone threatening to harm themselves, and death by suicide on screen. These make up the first two thirds of the vid. There are also shorter flashes of needles, drug abuse, graphic gun violence, and bombings. Let me know if you need more information or want me to add a warning. This was made to process trauma, not exacerbate it. 
> 
> Sense8 begins with a suicide. Throughout the show, both the forces that want to stamp out human variation and nominal allies attempt to convince characters that their only option is to kill themselves. Many do so. But the main characters never accept this. They choose struggle, survival, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who made it through this year when they weren't sure they could. I'm glad you're here.


End file.
